Meeting Jack
by Alenea Illiana
Summary: Piper Moves inwith a magical prince what will happenwhen the rest of the family including Leo moves in with them? plz R/R k just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Piper: Phoebe I can't stay here. I have to work I'm meeting some very important people to day. Sorry.**

**Phoebe: its ok I was just hoping we could have some alone sister time together**

**Piper: I'm sorry another night promise. If I wasn't meeting the guys from Japan I would stay.**

**Phoebe: why are you meeting with these guys any way?**

**Piper: they want to make P3 a chain with me in charge of them all.**

**Phoebe: seriously? Are you going to do it?**

**Piper: I don't know I'm thinking about it. We would make more money that way and I wouldn't have to actually go to work any more.**

**Phoebe: sounds great but what's the catch?**

**Piper: Catch?**

**Phoebe: there's always a catch to things like that.**

**Piper: well that's why I'm going to the meeting tonight.**

**Phoebe: well good luck and don't drink anything that's how those Japs always get what they want.**

**Piper: (on her Way out the door) I'll try to remember that see you later Pheebs (she leaves and arrives at the club twenty minuets later. A blonde waitress walks up to her)**

**Waitress: Piper there's a bunch of Japanese men waiting for you in the VIP cove.**

**Piper: thanks Ari would you show them back to my office in about five minuets and bring me back a pina~colada please.**

**Ari: yeah no problem.**

**Piper: thanks (she goes back to her office and then all of a sudden Leo, her ex-husband, orbs in) Leo what are you doing here?**

**Leo: you're not seriously thinking about making P3 a chain are you?**

**Piper: yeah why not?**

**Leo: Piper you would be miserable if you made it a chain plus you would have to deal with a ton of people you don't want to deal with… (Ari walks in with the Japanese men)**

**Piper: You were saying?**

**Leo: Piper you really don't want to do this I'm telling you it won't make you happy. **

**Piper: Leo I think was done here Ari would you show Mr. Wyatt out please?**

**Ari: sure thing Mrs. Halliwell. I never have liked him very much.(she grabs his shirt and guides him out of the room) you just leave her alone now if I were her I would have left you a long time ago your just an all around weird person. Piper did the right thing in leaving you.**

**Leo: well I think we all know how you feel about me but what you don't understand is that Piper and I love each other…**

**Ari: you mean loved each other as in past tense.**

**Leo: no I mean we love each other as in present tense. We just had to go our separate ways for professional reasons our work was getting in the way of our relationship.**

**Ari: if you guys love each other as much as you say you do then you wouldn't let your stupid careers get in the way especially when there's children involved.**

**Leo: we don't have any children.**

**Ari: oh? Oh yeah that's my other friend with a crappy marriage.**

**Leo: we will work this out us always have before.**

**Ari: Leo did you ever think that's the problem it shouldn't be that much of a problem you shouldn't have to fight this hard for her she doesn't want to either if it was truly meant to be then…**

**Leo: no don't even start talking like that I'll go ok **

**Ari: great talk to you later. (Flash over to Piper in her meeting. She's drinking her sixth pina~colada, getting a little bit tipsy after about an hour the meeting is coming to an end)**

**Piper: well thank you for meeting with me tonight I will get back to you with an answer as soon as I possibly can. So thank you again and I hope to speak with you soon.**

**Japanese guy 1: thank you Mrs. Halliwell**

**Piper: buh by now.**

**Japanese guy 2: Good by (they leave and Piper goes out to the bar with Ari)**

**Piper: thanks for all your help Ari**

**Ari: no problem Piper. Well I should get back to work now… oh and good luck with your ex he's a real jerk**

**Piper: really what did he do this time?**

**Ari: oh nothing much just didn't want to leave then was talking about how he was going to get you back I thought he sounded a little psycho not to be disrespectful**

**Piper: right I totally understand and don't worry him won't be around very much (Ari walks away) TJ can I have a strawberry daiquiri please. (He hands her one) thanks (about an hour later Piper is totally drunk and can't possible drive home so the club DJ-AJ calls her ex-husband Leo…) One more TJ… (AJ walks up)**

**TJ: sorry Piper I think I'm going to have to cut you off**

**Piper: no you can't cut me off I own the place buster…**

**AJ: Piper I think we need to take you home**

**Piper: no I don't want to go home leave me alone and give me my drink.**

**AJ: TJ go ahead and give her the drink ill go call some one to pick her up**

**TJ: ok if you say so but im against it we could go to jail for this**

**AJ: I honestly don't think we're going to go to jail; but we might lose our job s if we don't tend to her every need.**

**TJ: hey men I can't lose my jobAJ: then give her her drink and give me the phone. (He does so and AJ calls Phoebe but no one answers then he calls Paige but no one answers her phone either so he's forced to call the one person Piper really wouldn't like seeing…Leo…)**

**Leo: hello?**

**AJ: Mr. Wyatt?**

**Leo: yes?**

**AJ: hi this is AJ… the DJ from P3.**

**Leo: hi AJ what's going on?**

**AJ: well I'm here with Piper and she's extremely intoxicated… I can't get a hold of either of her sisters we can't legally give her any more to drink but she's threatening our jobs**

**Leo: AJ what are you getting at?**

**AJ: sir we need some one to pick her up I thought since you were her ex you might come she might be safer with you than a taxi driver**

**Leo: yeah ill be there in a minuet I live really close and I'm in the neighborhood **

**AJ: thanks Ill set her up with a drink in her office.**

**Leo: alright ill be there momentarily (they hang up and AJ tries to get Piper back to her office…)**

**Piper: get off of me I don't want to go back there I want to dance …**

**AJ: you really should go back to your office and rest…**

**Piper: when I need rest then ill go back to my office for now I'm going to go dance so please excuse me( she gets up and starts dancing with some guy…then Leo shows up and goes over to the bar to find AJ)**

**Leo: are you AJ?**

**AJ: yeah**

**Leo: I'm Leo Wyatt… where's Piper?**

**AJ: (he points to where Piper is dancing) over there good luck she's not very happy I'm going to get back to work now**

**Leo: right thank you (he walks over to Piper) Piper sweetie lets go**

**Piper: (she ditches the guy she was dancing with and starts dancing with Leo) do I know you? Oh well lets dance.**

**Leo: I've got a better idea…**

**Piper: Oh yeah what's that?**

**Leo: let's go back to my place…**

**Piper: ok lets go(they leave and Leo and Piper go to Leos apartment and have every romantic night together then Piper decides to call some one and ends up calling a man named Jack who is the Prince of France and asks him to meet her at P3 the next day and he accepts. So eventually Piper ends up falling asleep with Leo wearing one of his old white T-shirts and an old pair of boxer shorts… when Piper wakes up she cant remember anything from the previous night and sees that she is asleep in the same bed as her ex-husband and hurriedly gets dressed and leaves… she decides to go home to the manor before going to work but when she gets there she finds her sisters calling everyone they know trying to find Piper…)**

**Piper: hey guys I'm glad you're worried but I'm right here**

**Paige: oh my god where have you been we got worried it's not like you to be out all night and not call**

**Phoebe: then we find out that the club had called several times last night and today Piper what's going on what exactly happened last night?**

**Piper: I don't remember…**

**Phoebe: what do you mean you can't remember?**

**Piper: I mean one minuet I'm at the club talking with the Japanese guys then next thing I know I'm waking up at Leo's**

**Paige: wait what did you just say you woke up at Leo's?**

**Piper: yeah**

**Phoebe: I thought you hated him **

**Piper: Phoebe I didn't do it intentionally I don't remember what happened… oh my god do you think he could have drugged me?**

**Phoebe: no Leo wouldn't do that sure he's dead set on getting you back but not that badly**

**Piper: hyeah I didn't think so well I'm really tired I think I'm going to go get a shower before I go to the club**

**Phoebe: sure sweetie I'll call and tell them you'll be a little late for your meeting…**

**Piper: what meeting…**

**Phoebe: you meeting with Jack christof**

**Piper: who… I don't remember setting up a meeting with this jack guy…**

**Paige: you probably set up the meeting last night while you were drugged or what ever happened**

**Piper: yeah probably I'll go see him when I get out of the shower thank you for your help Phoebe…**

**Phoebe: no problem sis( Piper goes upstairs and gets a shower and goes to the club in a short blue jean skirt, blue jean heels, a black cami, and a blue jean jacket. She goes straight to her office and then Ari comes in.)**

**Ari: Piper Jack is here**

**Piper: who? Oh right the one guy show him in please**

**Ari: sure hey how are you feeling today?**

**Piper: honestly I have a killer headache**

**Ari: I figured as much after what happened last night…**

**Piper: what happened last night?**

**Ari: you don't remember?**

**Piper: would I be asking if I knew?**

**Ari: well I guess not anyway7 I got totally drunk then Leo came and picked you up everyone was terrified of you last night because you were threatening their jobs it was really weird.**

**Piper: I was drunk!?**

**Ari: yeah I 'm surprised you don't remember. Well I'll show Jack in**

**Piper: thanks. (Ari leaves and comes back in with a really cute French guy) Ohmy God… Hi I'm Piper Halliwell **

**Jack: Hi I'm Jack christof Prince of France.**

**Piper: wow… um … this is going to sound really stupid but do you happen to remember why we have this meeting?**

**Jack: of coarse you called last night and said you knew of this really great club you wanted me to see and I'm totally into clubs plus I just loved the sound of your voice and I wanted to see your face **

**Piper: oh that is so sweet… **

**Jack: you're not seeing any one right now are you?**

**Piper: no I was seeing my ex-husband until we got divorced. What about you? Seeing anyone…married…**

**Jack: I was married and we had a daughter named Haylie, but my wife recently passed away**

**Piper: oh I'm so sorry…**

**Jack: oh don't worry about it **

**Piper: so do you always come all the way from France just to meet some drunken lady who calls you up out of no where?**

**Jack: actually I've had lots of dunk girls' call me up before like you did but I just had this strange feeling that I should come this time… **

**Piper: so it was fate…**

**Jack: yeah I guess you could say that… hey you look like you could use a vacation**

**Piper: yeah I guess I probably could…**

**Jack: how would you like to come to France with me for a while and whenever you want to come home we can just fly you home …I have my own privet jet**

**Piper: that sounds great but I have the club to take care of …**

**Jack: I can have one of my assistants take care of the club just the way you like it**

**Piper: I don't know and my sisters they wouldn't like me just up and leaving…**

**Jack: do you always do as your sisters want you to?**

**Piper: usually yeah**

**Jack: Please Piper you need this and I have to go back home tonight and I would love to get to know you better and Haylie would just love you…**

**Piper: do you have to beg?**

**Jack: why is it working?**

**Piper: kinda…**

**Jack: we have a privet spa… a lounge a ton of maids you wouldn't have to lift a finger just relax and have a good time…**

**Piper: oh all right but there's something I have to take care of first meet me at____ Prescott street in about an hour then I'm all yours.**

**Jack: sounds good to me see you in an hour and I'll have one of my assistants fly right over**

**Piper: great I'll have one of my people help her out**

**Jack: great so I'll meet you at your house in about an hour….**

**Piper: yeah see you then (Jack gives her a kiss on the cheek) ok buh by now… (Jack leaves) Ari !(she comes in) I'm going to France with Prince Jack…**

**Ari: are you sure you want to do this?**

**Piper: yes … Jack is going to have one of his assistants come and take care of things here at the club so you don't have to be here all the time will you train him…or her please…**

**Ari: yeah of coarse I will have fun in Parry…**

**Piper: thanks I will now I have to leave because we are leaving in an hour or two so will you take care of things today please..**

**Ari: Yeah sure oh by the way Leo called…**

**Piper: I figured he would I'm actually going over there before I go I have to take care of something**

**Ari: ok I'll see you when you get back have fun…**

**Piper: thanks you're a life saver(piper leaves and goes over to Leo's apartment and knocks on the door…)**

**Leo: (opening the door…) Piper? What are you doing here?**

**Piper: we need to talk…**

**Leo: great last time you said that we got a divorce…**

**Piper: Leo stop being so self-centered… not everything is about you ok this is actually about the other night…**

**Leo: (he smiles) Yeah what about it?**

**Piper: nothing happened did it?**

**Leo: you were drunk…**

**Piper: Leo answered the question **

**Leo: you know you are even more controlling when you're drunk**

**Piper: Leo I swear if you don't answer my question…..**

**Leo: ok fine something did happen but it was safe**

**Piper: so you did take advantage of me I should have known…**

**Leo: piper you know that's not fair you practically raped me what was I supposed to do?**

**Piper: anything but that I can't believer you I'm leaving…**

**Leo: ok fine go vent to your sisters go take everything out on them you just going to make them mad and then you'll get into a fight with them and get drunk all over again then where will you be?…huh**

**Piper: actually I'm going away with a friend for a while…**

**Leo: what where?**

**Piper: that's none of your business.(she looks at her watch) I have to go or I'm going to miss my flight.(she leaves before he even gets a chance to say anything else then when she arrives Jack is sitting in the living room.)Jack you're here wow ok just let me run upstairs and pack and I will be right back down…**

**Jack: actually we packed most of your belongings for you so you wouldn't have to worry about it your sister Paige showed us to your room**

**Piper: oh ok then lets go I'll call my sisters from the plane.(they leave and Piper calls Phoebe and Paige and they weren't too happy about her leaving with a perfect stranger and leaving them without the power of three especially without discussing it with them first. But they soon got over it and were wishing her the best of luck with the handsome prince. Soon they arrived in France at a beautiful palace with lots of gardens all around and a playground for the little children.) Oh my god jack it's amazingly beautiful I can't believe you live here.**


	2. Authors Note

Sorry guys I'm new at this so here's my disclaimer

I DON'T OWN THEM please don't sue :)

Reviews would be very much appreciated thanks :)

I promise ill get back to the story as soon as I get the next chapter typed up….

Thanks for reading


End file.
